


Collars

by CaptainShade



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beating, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Chains, Collars, Electricity, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra is shit, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Restraints, Shock Collars, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, good old fashioned beating, psychological restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Whumptober Day 2--CollarsBack in the 1940s, Bucky is with Hydra and they want to test his response to punishment.Warning for attempted rape (sort of, one person tries to get him to do the dirty but nobody's pants even get opened).
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949092
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Collars

The rules were simple. Resist, and get shocked. Comply, and don't get shocked. Try and remove the collar, get shocked. Kneel and shut up between tortures, don't get shocked. Bucky was strung up and naked, hanging from the ceiling when the Hydra bastards explained the rules to him. His left shoulder was still tight and sore, the amputation and incisions not quite healed yet. His brain was fuzzy from when the soldiers tried to drag him in here and smashed his head into the wall when he fought. Like he wasn't going to resist as much as he could. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was a proud Brooklyn boy who wasn't gonna submit to anybody.

"I will not explain this again, so I hope you listened."

A hand fisted in Bucky's hair and dragged his head backwards, baring his neck for the collar. He snarled, jerking, but between the head injury, lasting effects of blood loss, and the strength of the soldier behind him, all he did was make his head hurt more than it did already.

"Futile."

The heavy collar was fixed around his throat, pulled tight and already rubbing the skin painfully. 

"This is what the shock feels like." There was a click from behind him, a low hum, and then fire shooting around his neck and down his spine. He grit his teeth around a scream, refusing to give them the satisfaction.

"And another, for that pitiful attempt at resistance."

He managed to hold it back again, the fire lasting longer this time.

"We are going to do whatever we want to you, and you are going to take it."

Bucky spat at the man.

A muffled yell made it out of his throat that time, and he hung limply from the chains when the electricity let him go.

"Now that you have truly tested our seriousness, we can begin."

The breath rushed out of him as the man in front landed a solid punch to the chest. His head snapped sideways as he was backhanded, and the beating went on. At one point he grabbed the chains above him and pulled to kick the soldier in the ribs, but before he could land it, they shocked him again.

Finally, they were done. He could feel bruises rising all over his body, blood dripping from his face where his nose was broken. He couldn't quite support his weight with his legs after someone smashed a knee with a metal baseball bat, so he was hanging from his wrists, agony shooting through his shoulders. He was pretty sure his right was dislocated, and he was lucky the prosthesis hadn't started tearing off yet.

"First test of new protocol completed, one shock administered. On to phase two. Untie him."

The chains were pulled up for a moment, another yell escaping, and then the chains went slack. His vision whited out as his broken knee landed on the ground. Somebody jerked his head back again, and his eyes slowly regained their focus. The man in front of him was crouching, tilting Bucky's face to look at the damage.

"You are still able to do what I want you to do."

A hand landed in the middle of his chest and pushed, forcing him to sit on his heels with his head tilted up. The man before him stands up.

"Undo my pants."

He heard murmurs behind him, the hand in his hair loosening slightly.

He can barely move his swelling jaw, but he pushes through the pain. "No."

The man behind him lets go of his hair and steps backwards, a click, a hum, and Bucky's trying not to scream again. The shock goes on and on, filling his brain with static, and he vaguely hears hoarse wailing in the distance. It takes a moment for him to realize the electricity has stopped, and when he comes back to himself his head is pulled back painfully again.

"Undo my pants."

"Fuck you!"

"More like fuck you," he hears whispered behind him.

The soldier looks up and glares, and hits the button again.

Bucky's head is pounding, but he's resolute. They keep shocking him, he keeps saying no, until finally the involuntary tears on his face are sending electricity throughhis teeth and tongue and he can barely feel his limbs.

"I don't think this method is working here, _Obergefreiter_."

He probably glares, but Bucky's vision is too blurry with unshed tears to see.

"We'll move on to the next phase and come back to this. Something tells me he'll feel a little more cooperative after this.

"Second test of new protocol incomplete. No capitulation, even after ten shocks. Moving to phase three.

"Bring him to the table."

Two soldiers pull him up by the shoulders, and he groans as his dislocated joint is forced to move. They drag him backwards, good leg scrabbling for a hold that never comes on the floor. He lands on a freezing metal table and immediately begins to shiver. There's another metal table next to it, covered with a sheet. There's very obviously things on that table. He flashes back to the prison in Azzano and shivers for a different reason.

One of the men pulls his head straight, leaving him staring at the ceiling, and someone else positioned his arms and legs on the table, holding them.

"You know what happens if you move from there."

The bones in his knee were grinding together under the tight grip, and he involuntarily squirmed, trying to get the pressure off. A click, a hum, and Bucky blinked spots out of his vision, panting heavily and barely able to hold his head still. He could see a white sleeve out of the corner of his eye.

"Let go of him."

The hands left his knees and elbows and he immediately lashed out with his unhurt leg, kneeing someone in the face and sitting up. He launched himself off the table and crumpled to the ground, forgetting about his fucked up knee until pain shot through his body.

Once his vision cleared again, he grabbed for the back of his neck, intent on unlatching the collar, but that's when the man with the controller got his bearings back and activated the collar once again.

The ringing in his ears subsided finally. His head was pounding with every heartbeat, worse than ever, and his knee was still in agony with every twitch of the muscle. He was laying on the table again, nobody holding his limbs down but a hand tilting his head backwards and the white-coated man back in his field of vision. Not Zola, a doctor he didn't recognize. Somebody set his nose, eyes tearing up from the pain, and then a tube was threaded through his nose and down his throat.

He tried to pull his head back and stop them, lashing out instinctively with his good leg and left arm, and the shock left him drained and groaning.

"Swallow, and this will go a lot easier."

While he didn't want to make it easier on them, he also wanted to help himself not feel so horrible. So he swallowed convulsively until the tube was stilled inside him and taped to his bruised cheek.

"Here comes the fun part."

There was burning pain in his torso, hot blood running over his sides, and a harsh whine left his throat. He couldn't see what was happening, he couldn't see what was on the sheet-covered table, and he tried not to squirm, knowing that he could do more damage to himself if he did. Something was moving inside him, and he gagged and shook.

The burning slowly lessened as they stitched up the cut, the pull of the thread more sore than sharp. They flipped him over then, and his ears rang with pain again. More slices and blood, and finally he passed out.


End file.
